


come back to me

by can_i_just_say



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter, Bad Decisions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_just_say/pseuds/can_i_just_say
Summary: Peter and Michelle broke up in senior year. There was no particular reason, it just happened somehow. Flash forward about 5 years into the future and Peter is now the owner of Stark Industries.Now as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D she is asked to protect him from a threat.  How will that turn out? And will old feelings return?Started November 10, 2018.Written by Vera and Ari(Posted on Wattpad under the name -aloe-vera-





	1. i dont want u no more

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross-posted on wattpad under the name -aloe-vera- If you would like to see the cast list I suggest checking it out :)

It all happened quickly. Peter was walking down the halls with Ned, and they were talking about the latest episode of Star Wars and discussing whether it was good or not.

Flash was quiet, something he never is. He just gave Peter a sad smile. He knew it was going to happen, and so did half the school.

And that's when his girlfriend, Michelle came up to him. Ned can see that this was a serious topic judging by the look in her eyes and told Peter he'd see him tomorrow. Michelle grabbed his hands and began.

"Peter. I hope you know I love you." She began when Peter interrupted.

"And you know I love you too." He said and smiled, not knowing what was happening.

"As I was saying, you know that I love you, which is why I want to break up." She frowned and stared him straight in the eyes.

Peter was heartbroken. "What, why?"

"Well I got into Stanford, and you got into MIT and long distance relationships never work out. So I'm breaking up with you." She kissed his cheek before trying to walk off. But he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"You just want to waste 2 years we had together? Over distance? The MJ I know wouldn't let that happen." Peter said with tears swimming in his eyes.

"Can't you see I don't want you no more." She could barely say that without breaking down, but she went on her way to class.

Continuing school for the next 3 months tore both of there hearts. They couldn't stand to look at each other, and Peter eventually quit the academic decathlon team. 

He had her in half of his classes, but he moved as far away from her as possible because of distancing himself from her helped in a way.

When graduation day came Peter was named Valedictorian, and Michelle was named Salutatorian. When she sat next to him he scooted as far away as he could. MJ just looked sad.

But this was her fault and she had to protect him. Something was coming his way and it's all her fault.

-=+=-

5 years later

It was the day of Peter's little sisters third birthday party and both him and Morgan were excited. 

"Come on Peetah! Let's goo! I want to show daddy my new shoes!" She said with excitement.

"I'm coming Emmy!" He said his nickname for her. Morgans full name was Morgan Emma Stark, but she liked her nickname almost as much as her real name.

When Peter finally got his stuff ready to go, he made sure Morgan was actually ready. But she wasn't.

"Honey you don't even have your dress on! You're silly!" He said while smiling hardly and tickling her stomach.

"You have to help me. I can't put it on myself." She said while tugging on his hand.

"Okay, okay, slow your roll, Emmy. Where is your dress?" He asked.

"Uh, I think it's in mommy's room." She made a confused face.

"You think or you know?" Peter question her.

"I know! I know it for a fact! Daddy tells me I'm super smart! I tell him its all the Elmo I watch." Morgan put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get your dress." He said while getting up to leave the room. "Stay here and don't break anything Emmy."

Once Peter returned he noticed Morgan singing I'm the mirror to herself.

"Lalala I'm three today! Lala, I'm a big girl lalala!" She did a spin. She eventually noticed Peter and he clapped for her.

"Good job Emmy, now let's get you dressed." He took her dress, scrunched it up a little, and put it over her.

Peter gasped. "Oh my goodness! You look so pretty Emmy! Are you a princess?"

"Very funny Peetah. I am not a Pwincess." She smiled.

"Well, your mine. Now come on we have to go show daddy your new shoes." He picked her up and put her on his hip.

"Yay!" She cheered and they went on their way.

-=+=-

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my new shoes! Bubby got them for me! Aren't they so pretty and shiny! I love them more than anything! I'm gonna wear them every day for the rest of my life!" Morgan said that all in one breath.

"Woah calm down sweetheart. Your shoes are beautiful. And so is that dress. Did mommy pick it out for you?" Tony asked while setting everything up for the party.

"No Peetah did!" Morgan excitedly whispered.

"Good job kid." Tony walked over to give his son a hug.

"Thanks, dad." Peter returned the hug.

"You know, Underoos, I think it's time you take over SI. I'm not getting any younger, and you're already trained to be CEO. Whaddya say, Pete? Also, I need you to bend down so I can give you a noogie." Peter laughed and bent down. Tony messed up his gelled down curls until they were springy and free.

"Yeah, I think it's time. I think I'm ready." Peter smiled after his laughing fit.

"You're gonna do an amazing job son."   
Tony said and gave Peter a tender hug.

"Thank you, dad." 

-=+=-

 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Morgan! Happy birthday to you!" All the Avengers, Pepper, Tony, Peter, Rhodey, and May sang to Morgan in unison.

"Make a wish sweetheart," May said.

"Ok, Aunty May!" Morgan blew out her candles. Everyone gave her a round of applause.

"I wished for-" Morgan almost said.

"No baby don't tell us or your wish won't come true!" Pepper said and picked Morgan up so she could sit at the table.

"Ok, mommy." Morgan sat down and began to eat her cake.

"You know they grow up so fast," Pepper said wiping away a tear.

"I know. Peter grew up so fast in front of my eyes and I couldn't stop it. It's just a part of nature. Can't wait till he has-" but she was cut off when a dark-skinned girl walked into the tower. Something about her seemed familiar.

"This party has been compromised." She said scanning the room in her tight black suit that said Agent 5213. "Hello, Peter." She smiled.

"Michelle!"


	2. what are u doing here

"Michelle! What are you doing here!" Peter glared.

"You're all, hold on let me correct myself, Peter, you're in danger and I've been assigned to protect you," Michelle said confidently.

"Peetah who's she. She's pretty." Morgan whispered to him.

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Emmy," Peter whispered into her ear.

Morgan walked up to her and hugged her legs. "Hi. I'm Morgan, but you can call me Emmy. You're really pretty. I love your hair."

Michelle smiled at her and knelt down. "Thank you, Emmy, my names Michelle. You're really pretty too. And I love your dress."

"Thank you 'Chelle, Peetah picked it out for me." Morgan did a little twirl.

"Can we get back to why I'm in trouble? How?" Peter shot her a look.

"There's a guy and he's controlling a lot of people. Those 200 people that have gone missing, he's controlling them. He's coming after you, he doesn't care about the Avengers. He's gonna kill you, Pete. Whatever happened in the past between us just forget it, because this is more important." Michelle explained.

"I can't forget what you did. You hurt me." Peter said and walked back to his little sister.

-=+=-

"He's still mad at me Betty." Agent 5213 said.

"MJ, he'll hopefully get over it. If he doesn't he'll get hurt or die. And I'm pretty sure that'd be on your conscience for the rest of your life." Agent 7732, MJ's partner said.

"Wow gee, thanks Betty for making me feel so better." MJ sarcastically told her.

"Hardy Har Har. Very funny MJ." Betty said while rolling her eyes.

"I got to go, they're gonna make me explain more. Plus I'm pretty sure everyone there hates me, but this is my job and I still love Peter." MJ took a deep breath. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow when you get here."

"Ok. Bye Em." Betty hung up.

'Ok. I have to go.' MJ told herself.

-=+=-

"What do you mean someone's after me." Peter tapped his foot.

"Didn't you already ask this? They want to show the world that Iron Man can be taken down without fighting him." MJ shifted. Her catsuit was tight.

Peter didn't say anything. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a pack of cigarettes and left to his room.

"Doesn't he know that cigarettes are bad for him," MJ said.

"When you left he started having a drug problem. It took a while to get him off of them. He's still on rehab for it, but he resorted to cigs and alcohol." Tony said clearly upset.

Michelle tried to process this information. This was her fault, she could've done something to stop him. "He did it because of me?"

"Yes," Tony said meanly.

Michelle looked up at Aunt May and everyone else in the room. She hoped (at least) that Aunt May wasn't mad at her.

"I'm sorry, but we're still in a time crunch. I only broke up with him for this reason. Our own little screenslaver, minus the screen, has been after him since he was 12. This guy-" MJ could barely continue. "This guy is my father."

"Your father?" Natasha asked.

"My father is a very evil man. I made a vow to myself when I was very young that I would try to take him down. And I joined S.H.I.E.L.Ds junior agent program at the age of twelve. They gave me the name Agent 5213, and it's my job to take my father down." MJ shook her head. "I want to protect Pete."

"Go talk to him. I think he needs it." Steve said.

"I haven't talked to him in 5 years. I'm pretty sure he hates me." Michelle sat down.

"Yeah, he does, but aren't you here to protect him? He did a lot of stupid shit when you left. Almost lost Ned as a best friend." May said. "MJ I don't hate you, and I never will."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She said and gave acknowledged them with a nod. She then left to talk to Peter.

-=+=-

MJ found Peter smoking something that wasn't a cigarette, and he was chugging a glass bottle.

"You know, I'm pretty sure weed isn't legal in New York." She said and sat down.

"Well, it calms me." He snapped at her. "And I also don't care."

"Peter I care about you more than you think. This is literally killing me inside."

"Just leave me alone." Peter took another drag.

"I can't. I will literally lose my job, and you would be dead in five minutes. Peter, I have been protecting you since I was 12, and I'm not gonna stop now." MJ moved to his bed.

"You know you fucked me up. I only stopped using drugs because of Morgan, but you being back I took back my secret stash." Peter scoot a little closer to her.

'Progress.' MJ thought.

MJ held out her hand and Peter placed a blunt wrap in her hand. She lit it and placed it in her mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem." MJ took a couple of hits and handed it to him. He took a couple of puffs and they kept passing it around till it was gone.

They were just a couple of fucked up people in this world.

-=+=-

A blonde girl wearing a tight suit, much like MJ's walked into the tower. No one was in the living room so she looked around. Agent 7732 fixed the gun in her holster so that the setting was on safety.

"All clear. No evidence of someone being here at all, I'd say Stark is pretty safe. For now." She whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"I'm gonna find Agent 5213." She said.

She hopped into the vents, silently as she had been trained too, and looked around. The vents were pretty big, easy for her to move around in. She continued straight.

She passed a couple of rooms that were empty, one had a dark-haired little girl that she recognized as Starks sister. She passed a few Avengers room until she got to the one she needed.

Agent 5213 was passed out in her catsuit. Her hair was wild and she was on Starks floor. Stark was on his bed and 5 bottles of high quality and expensive liquor were all over the place, as well as lighters and the lingering smell of weed and cigarettes.

'Jackpot'

Agent 7732 jumped out of the vents and onto the floor. She lightly kicked Agent 5213 and figured out she was probably hungover. Better time than never to do this.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCHES! BETTY IS HERE TO FUCK YOU HOES UP!" She screamed.

"Betty shut the fuck up," MJ said. Betty just laughed. She noticed that Peter hadn't woken up though.

"We might need more stomach power for this." She said to MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Forgot to post this. Here ya go :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter wake the fuck up!" Betty yelled. The ghost-silent room then filled up with noise. Peter shot up so high he hit the ceiling.

Betty stood there laughing her ass off.

Peter looked around and blinked while MJ stood there and facepalmed. "What?" Peter had a confused look on his face. He could still smell the weed and alcohol him and MJ shared last night.

God, I'm such an idiot! I should have never talked to her.

MJ smiled at him, but he glared back at her, still not full forgiving her. He was only like that because he was high and drunk.

"Hey, Petey! How's it been?" Betty smirked at him.

Peter groaned. "What day is it?"

"Thursday." She flicked him in the nose. Peter smacked her hands away and she laughed.

"Don't touch my nose." He frowned at her and she continued to cackle loudly. She sounded like a fucking witch.

"Shut up my head hurts," Peter whined and put a pillow over his head. Betty continued on not being able to breathe.

It took her five minutes to stop laughing.

-=+=-

"I have rehab today," Peter muttered while grabbing sausages and pancakes. 

"I'm coming with," MJ said while pulling out a carton of OJ.

"You know what! I never asked you to waltz back into my life, demanding me to do everything with you. It doesn't work that way and it pisses me off! Why can't you just back the fuck off?" Peter yelled at her 

"It is my duty as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D to protect you. I said earlier that whatever happened between us happened in the past." Michelle yelled back. "I'm just trying to help you." She whispered.

"I don't want your help." He glared. He went to the kitchen to eat his food, leaving MJ to wat alone in the kitchen with Betty.

"You know I can just cut the sexual tension between you guys. Have ya done it before? Mama wants to know, for educational reasons." Betty took a sip of her tea.

How ironic.

"Yeah, why?" MJ took a bite of her food.

"Yall gonna do it again before we leave. I swear." Betty placed her dish in the sink. Right as she did that Tony walked in.

"Ok, who the fuck is that!" He pointed at Betty.

"Relax Irondad that's my partner. She's helping me protect Peter." MJ rinsed her plate off.

"Ok. Ok. That's cool. Ok fine." He muttered as he walked in the direction of his lab.

MJ had to get Peter to trust her again.

-=+=-

MJ finally won the battle. Peter didn't argue with her while she got in the car with him. He sat in a window seat though and put his stuff in the middle so she couldn't sit by him. That kinda hurt her a little, but she didn't let him see her face.

They passed Mr. Delmar's deli, and Peter asked Happy to stop so he could say hi and get a sandwich. Happy parked on the side of the road and Peter and Michelle both got out.

They walked into the store, Michelle following close behind him. Peter grabbed a case of beer and some candy. He forgot Delmar seller beer. Michelle also grabbed candy, but she didn't grab a drink. They walked up to the counter and Peter ordered a number 5 with pickles that was smooshed down really flat, and MJ ordered a number 3 with lettuce, tomato, and onion on toasted bread. They ordered Happy a number 8 with turkey and mayo on panini bread. 

Once their sandwiches were finished, wrapped, and everything was paid for they left the little store and whipped back into the car. Peter book back up a wall between them and grabbed a beer from the case. He chugged it within seconds and began eating his sandwich.

Happy passed shop after shop and every minute that Peter was getting closer to the rehabilitation center made him angrier and angrier. 

He hated it. There were a total of 10 people in his rehab group. Some of them were for alcohol, some cigarettes, and some recreational drugs. But no one was there for all three. Plus the group "leader" was a pompous asshole who threatened him every time he went there.

It was only a matter of time. Peter knew he was gonna tell people about his struggle with drugs. He didn't know if it would be today or next week. It could be 6 months for now.

And he's sue that motherfucking ass if he did.

-=+=-

"Hello, guys." Leonard Flockey, the leader said. "Hello, Peter." He sneered.

"Hello, Leonard." Peter gave him a cocky look.

"Who is your little friend you brought today? She's stunning." Leonard said.

"That's my bodyguard, and I quite frankly find it disgusting you try to hit on her. She's 23, and your 52. You're double her age." Peter leaned forward a bit.

"Well, I gotta tell the truth." 

"I find it too disgusting Mr. Leonard. I'm not interested and never will be." Michelle spoke up for herself. She placed her hand on her gun in case he tried anything.

"Well, I had to try. Do me a favor guys, don't tell my wife."

"I fucking hate rehab. You're a bitch and a pussy, and you'll never be anything but because you try to meddle with peoples lives. I'm out of here, rehab can suck my dick." Peter grabbed MJ and pulled her out.

"You know, I think that guy had a crush on me," MJ said to lighten the mood. Happy heard and let out a huge guffaw.

-=+=-

"So, we gonna stop to get food or-" Happy was cut off by a truck hitting the Rolls Royce.

MJ grabbed her gun. She ready knew who it was. "Are you guys ok?" She asked while hearing a moan come from Peter. She turned around to see him grabbing his head.

"No." He groaned again. She looked at Happy and saw that he was passed out.

"Call Tony. Don't be stubborn like always. Please." She begged him

He nodded at her and pulled out her phone. She saw him dial Tony's number.

She hopped out of the car. She saw her father and around 200 people behind him.

Those are the missing people.

She took out her high tech gun and aimed it at him. Peter walked up right behind her.

"Who is that?" He asked horrified.

"My father." Michelle stood her ground, aimed, and shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
